Harry Potter and The Shoddy Workmanship of EA
by ArcHarry
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year to find Electronic Arts has taken over! What is life like for Harry with EA running things?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related ideas are copyrighted and property of J.K. Rowling. I in no way own or claim anything henceforth with exception to the invented storyline.

Authors Note: I decided to write this for two reasons 1) I just finished CoS for the Gamecube and although it was an ok (and very EASY) game….well…you'll see. And 2) I figure maybe more people will read my other story if they like this one. This is done in script format because it takes a lot less time to do dialog that way.

**Harry Potter and The Shoddy Workmanship of EA**

Scene: Harry, Hermione, and Ron stand together in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts on the first day of their sixth term

Voiceover: If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts…he will be in MORTAL DANGER!

Harry: I don't think I want to go back anymore.

Ron: Too bad because you really don't have a choice.

Hermione: So did you hear the news Harry?

Harry: No what?

Hermione: Well the ministry had let this new company known as EA to come and run Hogwarts. All kind of things are different.

Harry: How so?

Ron: Well we'll explain everything tomorrow.

DAY 1

Harry: (Runs down from his dormitory and is met by Ron and Hermione) So what class do we have first guys, because since I've become a freaking moron I can't remember what classes we have.

Ron: It's Transfiguration first Harry. And it's ok that you don't remember because you only need to attend half the classes, and then you only attend them once a semester. Come on I'll meet you on the first floor. (Stands there)

Harry: …Don't you have to like….move if you're going to meet me there.

Ron: Nah I'll just wait for a loading screen and mysteriously appear there.

Hermione: (Moves her mouth for some unknown reason, probably a glitch)

Harry: Well I'm off to Transfiguration then I guess.

Hermione: Wait Harry. Since we know you're obviously a moron and have forgotten everything you learned last year you'll have to relearn your basic knock back jinx. It's called Flipendo (Raises her wand and flicks it) Flipendo! You can use this jinx to knock back enemies and hit switches.

Harry: …Wait I thought that spell was called Stupefy?

Hermione: It's a video game Harry. For gameplay purposes we had to give you a spell that you could attack things with.

Harry: Why not just use an actual spell from the books like Stupefy then?

Hermione: …

Harry: …

Hermione: I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean.

Harry: …Nevermind.

IN TRANSFIGURATION – (Everyone is seated in a desk, except for Harry who stands by Ron and Hermione's desk because they were obviously a desk short and Harry drew the short stick, which means he has to stand for the entire class period.)

McGonagall: Transfiguration is one of the hardest forms of magic to learn. But today I'll be showing you a very simple spell that you can use that will prove very useful. It is called Avifors and it allows you to turn these odd shaped rocks into birds. (Turns to egg shaped rock and since she doesn't have a wand she pulls back shoots her hand out in a kamehameha stance) AVIFORS! (The rock turns into a bird and flies off). You will see the Avifors Challenge Chamber has now been revealed.

Harry: (Raises his hand)

McGonagall: Yes Mr. Potter?

Harry: Well…I have two questions. One how come you can cast spells without a wand? I thought all magic users had to have a wand? Are you special or something?

McGonagall: …Mr. Potter it would have proved too difficult a programming task to put a small stick in my hand. So to make up for this I can now shoot spells from my hands. Satisfied?

Harry: Um…yeah ok. My second question is…well not to question your teaching Professor but…how on earth is a spell that turns these odd shaped rocks into birds EVER going to help us? How is it going to be useful? I mean I've never even seen that rock thing before today and I mean it looks cool but…who cares? Is it pivotal to the plot that I know this? I mean-

McGonagall: Just go in the damn hole Harry.

Harry: Yes Professor. (Walks over to small hole in the wall and crawls in. He walks down a flight of stairs and into a large room. At the far end of the room is a raised platform with a spell book on it. There is a box in the corner.)

Harry: Hmm…this is going to be a difficult puzzle (rolls his eyes. Grabs the box and tries to pull it and for some reason lets go.) The hell? (Grabs the box and drags it the wrong way). NO NO! I WANTED IT TO GO THE OTHER WAY!

McGonagall: Oh we're sorry, the controller isn't very responsive to box pulling and pushing Mr. Potter.

Harry: (Finally drags the box over by the platform. Climbs on top of it and looks at the spell book. It explodes and Harry in given the power of Avifors)

Voiceover: You can now set the spell Avifors to the B,X,Y (change if you play on a different system) buttons! Then you can use it by simply pressing the button.

Harry: Cool so it's kind of like Zelda! Awesome!

Voiceover: No actually it's just an excuse to make room after room of box puzzles.

Harry: (Disappointed) Oh… (Opens door to next room because it would be OBVIOUSLY WRONG to just walk out the way he came in.)

Harry: Whoa that's a deep hole (Looks at deep hole and platform he needs to jump too on the other side) Well here goes nothing. (Takes camera and moves it behind him)

Camera: (Moves sideways for no apparent reason)

Harry: (Grabs camera and moves it behind him again)

Camera: *snickers* (Moves away again)

Harry: Dammit you git stop that! (Takes camera and places it behind him)

Camera: (Stays still)

Harry: (Runs and jumps)

Camera: (Moves sideways mid-jump)

Harry: (Turns with camera and can't grab platform because he's turned slightly and as we all know that you can't grab things unless you're perfectly straight, falls to his doom)

LOADING

Harry: Ok Mr. Camera please stay behind me (Moves camera. Runs and jumps and barely grabs onto platform. Pulls himself up. Goes through next door)

Harry: Oh another box puzzle. Imagine that. Only this time there are TWO boxes. Uh oh (Rolls his eyes) (Solves it and climbs out of the hole.)

McGonagall: Splendid job Mr. Potter. Forty points to Gryffindor. Class dismissed!

Harry: WAIT A MINUTE! DOESN'T ANYBODY ELSE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT?!

McGonagall: No (Pushes Harry out the door and locks it)

Ron: Wow it's been a long day. I'm beat. I think I'm going to go to bed.

Harry: Long day? We went to one class? And what do you mean you're beat, I did everything.

Ron: Yeah…that's sweet Harry.

Harry: What about all our other classes?

Ron: We don't have any other classes today. In fact we don't ever have Transfiguration again. You learned the only spell you'll ever learn from there so no need to go back the rest of the year. It wouldn't really matter though you'll forget it next year and have to re-learn it.

Harry: Ok but…don't we have some crucial plot points to carry out today? Or some elongated cut scene where we can go in depth with the story and get the entire Harry Potter experience?

Ron: …I don't compute. What is this storyline you speak of? (Runs off to bed)

NIGHT 1

Harry: (Wakes up) It's the middle of the night. I'd better head downstairs and see what's up. (Runs down stairs)

Hermione: Harry thank god you're here. I need you to go to the library and get a spell book for me. It's called "Diffindo" and it cuts stuff.

Harry: Why do I have to go? Why can't you go get it yourself? You're better at magic anyway.

Hermione: Yeah but then you wouldn't be my bitch Harry. I mean workhorse.

Harry: Yeah but it's nighttime I need to sleep.

Hermione: No you don't. You do things during the day AND night. (Smiles at him)

Harry: *sigh* Ok why do we need Diffindo?

Hermione: Because Neville is a dumbass and is stuck behind this tapestry. (Points at tapestry hanging over a doorway)

Neville: HI HARRY (from behind tapestry)

Harry: (Looks dumbfounded at Hermione) It's a mother *beep* tapestry. Can't he just push it to the side and walk out?

Hermione: …Harry you obviously don't understand. This is a magical tapestry that weighs 12,000 lbs. He can't just move it.

Harry: So how did he get back there?

Hermione: He's magical Harry (rolls her eyes) obviously!

Harry:…whatever. (Climbs out portrait hole)

Hermione: (Climbs out halfway) OH HARRY I ALMOST FORGOT. Be careful of Prefects catching you out.

Harry: Aren't you a prefect?

Hermione: It's ok though because they won't be anywhere that they could catch people like in the halls or on the staircase. They'll just be in out of the way locations like all congregated in the library so you don't have to worry until you get there.

Harry: Thanks Hermione. (Walks to library) Ok now I have to get to the restricted section. I'll have to sneak past the prefects. I should use my invisibility cloak.

EAGODS: No you shouldn't.

Harry: No I shouldn't. I'll just have to try and sneak and hope they don't catch me. This is so cool, I feel Metal Gear Solidish already.

Camera: (Zooms in so close to the top of Harry's head the whole screen turns black)

Harry: What are you doing? How am I supposed to seek when I can't see anything and it's so ANNOYING to control you.

Camera: Exactly!

Harry: *sigh* (Makes it to restricted section after about 30 attempts to sneak past prefects.)

Well that's it so far. I will update soon if people enjoy it and I mean very soon. AND I'll update sooner if you read and review my other story. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Umm Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

Authors Note: To clear up a few things, some of you may get the impression that I don't like Harry Potter from this little parody of the game but I can tell you that's definitely not true. I am a very big dork and in love with Harry Potter. Well…not like actually in love because I'm a guy…I mean like…I….uh….(Shuts up now)

Harry: (Steps into restricted section of library. Looks up about four stories to where the book he needs sits) Oh yeah they couldn't have just made it a single story, they had to put it FOUR freakin' stories up. (Walks over to ladder) Well I guess I'll just climb up and get it. (Climbs up a story when the ladder ends on a small platform) Wait. Why does the ladder stop? (Looks across the room and sees another ladder that continues up, the only way of getting over to the ladder being sliding along a small ledge about four inches long) Oh you're kidding me right?

EAGODS: No we're not kidding you.

Harry: Oh COME ON! I'm 16 not a ninja. So I'm supposed to edge my way along this tiny little outjut, dodging flying books that could knock me off and potentially make me fall to my doom?

EAGODS: …It would appear that way.

Harry: (Starts edging along the ledge) Stupid Neville…stupid lack of story line…stupid game…grr (Gets hit by a flying book) OW! (Eventually makes it up to the book, nabs it, and climbs back down) Ok I got the stupid Diffindo spell. (Starts to walk out)

Gamecube: (Makes loud clicking noise and mysteriously stops playing the background music)

Harry: (Stops before leaving and raises an eyebrow) Hello? …What happened to the music?

Gamecube: Er…

Harry: (Stands there waiting for music) So…there's no music… *giggles* I've always wanted to try this (Raises his wand) Accio Guitar! (Grabs Guitar)

Buddy Harry: (plays guitar and bounces) All of my love, all of my kissin' you don't know what you've been a missin' oh boy, when you're with me oh boy, I want the world to see that you were a meant for me…ALL of my-

Hermione: Stop that.

Buddy Harry: (Jumps) AHH! (Gasps for air) Hermione you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?

Hermione: You took so long I decided to come see if you'd died or something. Besides somebody had to stop you from making this horrible joke.

Buddy Harry: (Holds up guitar) What? There was no music so I decided to make my own. You don't think I bear a strange resemblance to Buddy Holly?

Hermione: …No, and besides even if, it's still not funny (Takes guitar and smashes it) Can we please get back to the story?

Harry: WHAT STORY! THERE'S A STORY IN THE BOOK! THE GAME TOOK OUT ALL TRACES OF A—

LOADING

Scene: Back in the common room.

Harry: I'm going to bed.

Ron: First you should go see Fred and George!

Harry: Didn't they leave the school?

Ron: First you should go see Fred and George!

Harry: I thought they left-

Ron: First you should go

Harry: I GOT IT! Are they still set up in the bathroom?

Ron: Yup! You can buy all kinds of things from them.

Harry: (walks into next room grumbling)

Percy: LOCOMOTOR MORTIS! (Shoots at Harry and binds his legs together)

Harry: What are you doing!

Percy: I hate to be disturbed when I'm studying.

Harry: How do you know I didn't want to study?

Percy: Well I'm special so I get this entire study room to myself.

Harry: You do know I'm not 11 anymore right? You DO know that you graduated RIGHT? What are you even doing here?!

Percy: You think the talented people at EA have time to reprogram someone to try and stop you from getting to the other end of this room to buy stuff you'll never use from Fred and George?

Harry: I think they should stick to Sports Games.

Percy: (whispers to Harry while pushing him out of the room) We all do Harry, we all do.

EAGODS: *zaps Percy to pieces*

Harry: Well since I got caught…I guess I'll just turn around and try again. (Turns around and goes back into the room. Walks to the other end and crawls through portrait)

Fred: Welcome Harry, to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!

Harry: Uh, hi.

George: Take a look around, and just ask if you want to buy anything.

Harry: Why do you guys set up shop in a bathroom, that's only accessible through a portrait in the study room? How do you ever expect to ever sell anything?

Fred: Well you're the only one who ever comes to buy anything Harry.

Harry: Well that would explain it. (Takes a look around. Picks up a Chocolate Frog Card) A limited edition Bertie Bott's Card! I'll take this. I think I have a few galleons (Digs around in his coin bag)

George: We don't accept money here Harry.

Harry: …I'm not performing any "favors"

Fred: No, no Harry. We accept the only universally accepted currency here at Hogwarts. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!

Harry: You want me to pay you in…candy?

George: Yup.

Harry: Ok so where do I get this candy then?

Fred: Well you can find it everywhere around Hogwarts! Like if you search desk, bushes, trees, the insides of goblins, treasure chest.

Harry: So wait…you want me to give you beans that pop out of the creatures I'll fight? Isn't that disgusting?

George: Probably

Fred: Here Harry try it (Puts a bean down in front of Harry)

Harry: (Picks it up)

Harry's Voice: Ungh Sardine flavored!

Harry: Wait I didn't say that.

Harry's Voice: It's an auto response when you pick up a bean, to tell you what flavor you ate.

Harry: But I didn't eat it. I put it in my bag to give to Fred & George so I can buy thing. So how on earth do I know what flavor it is?

Harry's Voice: ………..Yuck dung flavored!

Harry: Stop that it's not funny!

Harry's Voice: Icky butt flavored!

Harry: STOP IT! Ok well I'll see you guys later I guess, even though I probably never ever need to buy anything from you do I?

Fred: Nope. See ya' Harry.

DAY 2

Harry: (Runs downstairs to the common room)

Hermione: Harry! We-

Harry: Where do you sleep Hermione? There's only one set of stairs and it's to the boy's dormitory.

Hermione: It's hidden Harry so boys don't go there.

Harry: No it's not. *points* it used to be right over there. Until EA took over. I'm sick of this not having any story line. It's pointless. Could I at least have SOME small piece of plot to keep my interest?

Ron: Geez fine. Let's go to Defense Against the Dark Arts with our new teacher elddiR moT.

Harry: Ok I know Mrs. Rowling has a thing about putting words backwards and stuff but isn't that a bit obvious?

Ron: Whatever do you mean Harry?

Harry: I mean elddiR moT? Tom Riddle? Hello. That's not a very good plot point.

Ron: Fine you want more?

Harry: Please.

Hermione: (Steps up to Harry looking down at the ground) Um…Harry?

Harry: Yeah.

Hermione: I think…I think I have feelings for you.

Harry: (Looking at her slowly) You….what? 

Ron: (Grabs Harry and drags him out of the portrait hole, and along the hallway)

Harry: WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Ron: Harry come on, you can't expect the people at EA to tie together every little bit of story they give you like any competent company. Of course they're going to give you things in the plot that will never be resolved, mainly because they forgot about it.

Harry: SO WAIT *struggles* YOU MEAN WHAT SHE JUST SAID MEANS NOTHING!

Ron: To the overall story…no. I told you it's all about attending classes, box puzzles, and a show down with Voldemort which will probably be incredibly easy and if not it's ok because there is a save point right next to him and you get infinite tries.

Harry: (Looking as if he's about to cry) I think I hate EA…

Ron: I think we all do Harry, I think we all do. Come on follow me. (Runs further down the stairs)

Harry: (Runs after Ron) Hey Ron how come my wand sparkles at the end and no one else's does? Why does it sparkle?

Ron: Because you're special. Plus you can shoot flipendo at people and run around rampant with magic and no one will care! You don't even lose house points.

Harry: Well I guess that's a plus. Well should we go into the class now?

That's it for the second installment. Expect everything to be resolved *or not so* in the 3rd and final chapter coming soon. Expect FLYING, QUIDDITCH, and that showdown with VOLDEMORT!

Harry: That is if I don't kill myself before it's all over.

Don't worry Harry once the credits are done so are you!

Harry: *gulps* what?


	3. The uh Final Chapter

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

Author's Note: Here's the final chapter UNLESS the reviews want more. If I do more though it'll probably be as another humorous story unless everyone really hates EA with a passion then I guess I can continue this one. So Read & Review and tell me what you want. Oh and read my other story if you want to make me happy.

DAY 3

Harry: Hmm that's weird. I didn't even get to attend Defense Against the Dark Arts. In fact I remember it being yesterday. (Looks around) hmm…. (Goes downstairs)

Ron: We've got flying today Harry!

Harry: We don't have that class anymore Ron. Only first years take flying.

Ron: But Madam Hooch likes it when the older kids stop by for pointers.

Harry: Speaking of which what does Madam Hooch do in all her spare time since she only teaches one class?

Ron: I don't know Harry. She probably teaches the class a lot. Remember there are a lot of kids that attend Hogwarts.

Harry: Don't you find it odd that there are only about fourteen teachers or so, for hundreds and hundreds of students?

Ron: Probably. In fact it's most likely decreasing the value of my edukation.

Harry: You spelled education wrong.

Ron: Like I said.

FLYING – (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville all stand around waiting on Madam Hooch)

Harry: I don't see why I need to be here. I'm an excellent flyer. I am the Gryffindor seeker remember?

Ron: Yeah but EA wants to give you the flying experience.

Harry: That's cool I guess. They finally did SOMETHING right. What are you doing here Hermione? Neville?

Hermione: They have me stand around so it's kind of like the books you know. I don't really say anything. Occasionally I move my arm like this (moves her arm) so I appear more lifelike.

Harry: Yeah but I don't think I've ever seen you fly a broom before. Or you either Neville. Can you guys even fly?

Hermione: Harry if I could fly there really wouldn't be much you'd be better at than me. Actually there wouldn't be anything you'd be better at. Then you couldn't save the day and act all heroish. Then they'd have to name the books after me because you'd…well be boring Harry.

Harry: Hey I resent that. Lots of people like me better than you. You're a bit bossy you know that?

Hermione: (Moves her arm again to appear lifelike) Perhaps.

Harry: What about you Neville?

Neville: I just suck.

Harry: Oh.

Madam Hooch: Are you ready everyone? Good. Now the object here is to use your joystick and fly through the colored rings. (Sees Harry raise his hand) Yes Mr. Potter?

Harry: Um… (Looks around) What joystick?

Madam Hooch: The one on your controller Harry.

Harry: …………………………. (Lots of unnecessary dots for a really long pause)

LOADING

Harry: (Is up on broom floating in front of a ring)

Madam Hooch: Now begin Harry!

Harry: (Makes a dramatic jerk right and veers directly into one of the castle towers. Hits the wall repeatedly and bounces down) OW! OW! OW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BROOM!

Madam Hooch: (Walking over to Harry) You held the joystick out of its neutral position when you turned on the Gamecube didn't you?

Harry: I don't think so… (Is a bit dazed)

Madam Hooch: Oh well then it's probably just the game.

Harry: (Standing up and brushing off) Yeah probably. So what's this flying going to do for me?

Madam Hooch: Well you can fly anywhere around the school now!

Harry: That's awesome! I can fly anywhere I want!

Madam Hooch: Well…you can fly anywhere you want except for around the edges, and you can't land anywhere except right by a door.

Harry: Why not?

Madam Hooch: What you think EA could actually give you something exciting and fun to do?

Harry: So it has no point does it?

Madam Hooch: Nope. Hey you've got a quidditch game against Slytherin Mr. Potter so I suggest you get a move on.

Harry: But…since this is a game it really doesn't matter if I hurry does it? They can't start without me can they?

Madam Hooch: Well no th-(Stops talking with her mouth open)

Harry: Madam Hooch? Erm…hello?

Madam Hooch: (Stands perfectly still with her hand out and her mouth open)

Harry: Hermione! Ron! Something is wrong with Madam Hooch (Looks over at Hermione and Ron to see that they too have frozen) What happened to everyone!?

Gamecube: Click, whhrrrrrr, *hack* *wheeze*

Harry: What's going on?

Gamecube: I'm sorry I malfunctioned. Boy I really hope you saved your game. *dies*

POWER OFF…POWER ON

LOADING

DAY 3

Harry: Hmm that's weird. I didn't even get to attend Defense Against the Dark Arts. In fact I remember it being yesterday. (Looks around) hmm…. (Goes downstairs)

Ron: We've got flying today Harry!

Harry: Yeah so I've heard. Let me guess, Hermione and Neville will be there for no reason.

Ron: How did you know?

Harry: Call it a hunch.

Scene- Quidditch Match after flying

Lee Jordan: Welcome to the Hogwart's quidditch pitch where to most exciting game of the year is about to take place. The lionhearted Gryffindors vs. the slimy Slytherins!

Draco: (Pulls up next to Harry on the trail of the Snitch) Hey Potter! I'm going to beat you this time. *spits*

Harry: Please. (Goes to cut straight across the field to head off the snitch. Goes a few feet and gets bounced back) AHH! (Bounces against the barrier) What's up with this?

Lee Jordan: Oh it seems that Potter forgot that EA is running things now, and that he needs to stay directly on the tail of the snitch.

Harry: So I can't even fly out of this damn invisible tube? So what good were flying lessons!

Draco: (Zooms past Harry. Then slows down because he has bad AI and allows Harry past.)

Harry: Eat my dust Malfoy! (Zooms up to the snitch)

Lee Jordan: Potter's near the snitch!

Harry: (Reaches out his hand) Why can I only move my hand up and down? (Tries repeatedly to grab the snitch but fails) I look like a moron. Why does EA have to ruin everything? (Tries again and grabs it. Camera circles around him as all the action stops and he continues to fly forward)

Lee Jordan: Gryffindor Wins!

Harry: (Holds snitch up triumphantly as camera zooms around him and he is unable to move. Flies directly into a tower and falls)

Lee Jordan: Potter is-Oh OW! Potter is going down, down, down, oh he smashed through a beam…oh and another one *winces* that might have broken bones. Well…on the bright side Slytherin will be crying into their butterbeer in the common room tonight!

LOADING

Scene: Harry, Ron, Hermione are eating at the Gryffindor table.

Ron: Good job today at the match Harry. The game is almost over.

Harry: Thanks. Yeah Madam Pomfrey got me fixed all up.

Ron: We've got another Defense Against the Dark Arts class next.

Harry: With elddiR moT? Shouldn't we have had that class already since I started to go into-

Ron: You should know by now not to ask obvious questions. (Eats pumpkin pie)

Harry: Aren't I supposed to be eating that?

Ron: Oh yeah (Hands it to Harry)

Harry: (Eats the pumpkin pie)

Hermione: (Giggles at failed shipper joke)

LOADING

moT: That's all today class. Mr. Potter you're staying after for detention.

Harry: Why! I didn't do anything?

moT: I just don't like you.

Harry: *mumbles*

Voiceover: During Harry's detention moT stood up and raised his arms

moT: POTTER! YOU HAVE ELUDED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM REALLY-

Harry: Lord Voldemort? Yeah I got it (rolls his eyes). So can we just battle and get everything over with?

Voldemort: (Stands there with his hands raised in the air like a doofus) Oh…I suppose. (Pulls chain by his desk and drops them both into the dungeon. Stands in the middle of the room with his wand raised and chanting to himself. Dark music starts to play. Harry stands opposite him)

Harry: Oh yeah standing there waving your wand like a dumbass really makes me feel scared.

Voldemort: (Lowers his wand) AVADA KEDAVRA! (Shoots a ball of green light)

Harry: (Steps slightly to the side and watches it go slowly past him) …

Voldemort: (Repeats two more times and watches Harry dodge them both times) Why can't I hit you!

Harry: (Takes up his own wand and smiles) Because Voldemort I've learned something. You may think you're all powerful but you suffer just like everyone else because of EA. From….BAD AI! (Raises his own wand) Avada KEDAVRA (Blast Voldemort back against the wall and stands there with his wand up)

LOADING

Scene- Back in the common room

Ron: You did it Harry! You finally beat Voldemort! (Gives him a high five)

Hermione: (Hugs him) Oh Harry!

Harry: Don't worry I couldn't have really killed him. We've still got an entire book to go remember?

Hermione: Oh yeah…but…that does it for now doesn't it.

Ron: Yup that's all she wrote!

CREDITS ROLL SLOWLY…VERY SLOWLY

THANK YOU FOR PLAYING!

Gamecube: Returns to the title screen without giving you anything bonus or ANYTHING!

Harry: (Puts down the Gamecube controller and looks at Ron) Well…I beat it.

Ron: Wasn't it brilliant!

Harry: (Gives Hermione a quick glance and then back at Ron) You're kidding right? I suggest you don't buy anymore games Ron.

Ron: Oh…

Harry: So what now?

Ron: Well I've got other games…

Hermione: We could play Trivial Pursuit again (Rocks back and forth hugging her knees)

Ron: Yeah so you can beat us like a million to nothing again.

Hermione: No wonder you're so bad Ron! You don't even know that you don't use points in Trivial Pursuit!

Ron: Yeah but-

Harry: Stop fighting you two. (Looks at Ron's shelf of games) I'm sure there's another one here we can play.

Hermione: (Picks up a controller) I want to play this time too. Get a two player one.

Ron: Three player.

Harry: Hmm ok. (Shuffles through games) How about this one? (Pulls down Harry Potter's Quidditch World Cup from the shelf, not noticing it's also made by EA) Maybe this one will be good. (Puts it in and powers on the Gamecube)

Ron: It's quidditch Harry, how bad can it be?

Hermione: That's what you said about the last game! You said, "It can't be bad because I'm in it Harry, and I rule!" if I recall correctly. Do you remember what a disaster the last game was?

Ron: Yeah…I do rule don't I?

Harry: (Crosses his legs sitting between them) Well let's just hope this one is better.

Camera: (Zooms up and away from the three of them in Ron's bedroom slowly)

FIN


End file.
